pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RuddieTheRedBulborb
Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Welcome to my talk page Rules: *No Cursing *No Trolling *No Spamming And basically, be friendly. Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Hey There! This sight is currently experiencing a low point in terms of activity. As far as I know, no Snow Bulborbs are active. In their place, I will help you out. If you need anything, let me know! Welcome! Hello! I'm PikFan23, one of the admins here. I see you've already been welcomed by Espyo and Peach Bulborb. I can tell that you're trying to learn how the wiki works, and if you need any help, you are more than welcome to ask me on my talk page. I hope you enjoy the wiki! Like what part? The text, the image, or something else? Ah, okay. To change the color of something, you use . For example, random text goes here will give random text goes here. Some color codes can be found here. As for the files, you take a file you want, for example, . You can adjust its size, by using this parameter: |(number of pixels)px. So, if you want the image to be, say, 200 pixels big, use , which will give Other parameters exist, such as |right, |thumb|(description of image goes here), among others. Try experimenting with them in the sandbox. Hope this helps! :) PS: Sorry for the late reply, was busy doing other stuff. Insert the codes? Not quite sure what you mean. About the time, that's just when you use the tildes. It won't appear when you use your personal sig. Also, we can discuss this a lot faster using our . I'm already on. Here it is! To view how many edits you've seen, go to and fill in your username. Then it'll show you how many edits you've made, both total and specifically for each of the namespaces. That's all there is to it! Hello Hi, and welcome to the site... I see you have already been welcomed by others, so I'm a bit late, but whatever. I am ThePikminMeister, user on the site for almost a year now, and also part of the snow Bulborb guild. If you need anything, you can ask me (or you could ask Peach Bulborb if you want). Anyway, nice meeting you! I don't think there are any orange bulborbs active. As for red bulborbs, I think one of them is on hiatus. And about the S.S. Zymph, there will be more info on it when I decide to do that. Those are some interesting ideas. If that dead end page is a game and it is marked, then yes, you can apply to adopt it. If you see a template saying it is for adoption or think it should be put up for adoption, just ask an admin. Thank you for drawing my attention to that game that I haven't worked on in a while. As for the S. S. Porpoise, I will try to make an image. In the meantime, imagine the S. S. Dolphin, Louie-ize the color scheme, and make it bigger so that two people can comfortably fit in the porthole. Yes I am. Currently, it is listed as similar to the S. S. Dolphin. If I should decide to change it, I will. Your suggestion is noted, so there is a chance I will change it. However, it is much easier to take an image and modify it than to start from scratch. So, in the meantime, it will probably stay the way it is. I appreciate your input on the game! BTW, I noticed you left a message reminding Pikness34 about one of his pages. Sadly, that user has been inactive for a few years now, so progress on that game will likely not continue. Re: Pages Not Needed I apologize for the late reply. These pages aren't exactly "not needed"—the users who made them were probably new at the time, and forgot to add links. To the users who created them, they represent their ideas. Besides, this wiki is all about ideas! Hmm... yes, you can have Leaf Rank. One question, though: Why did you get rid of the welcome message? That message is meant to stay on your talk page, even if you think you don't need it. Please put it back on your talk page. Here You Go! You have been accepted into the Guild! Here's your sig to use in Guild matters: To use it, place . Don't forget to check out The Bulborb's Guide to the Guild. As no Red Bulborbs are active (that I know of), just ask me if you need anything! You can still become one when you meet the requirements. As for the security, such is the admin's job too. The Guild of Bulborbs is simply a way to get more people active in the community. Sorry, I haven't gotten around to it yet. Yeah, that sounds fine. Re: S.S. Zymph Please do not pester me, or other people, about their pages. They will finish them on their own time. Re:Forgot I do not believe there are any other active members of the Red Bulborb guild, so you may need to ask the Spotty Bulbear who your mentor is. Again, necessity demands that we step past protocol to get this running. Please correct this paragraph: If you would like to be a Red Bulborb, you must correct this paragraph. To be a Red Bulborb takes skill in grammar and spelling, which I obviously lack. Please correct this paragraph to prove your worth. P.S. A Red Bulborb's help would be appreciated over at Project Clean Up. Congrats! You have been promoted! Well, that idea has not gotten off the ground yet. The wiki seems a little too inactive right now to try to get it started, I might wait until summer when many people are free to edit. If I need it drawn I will let you know! Well, that wasn't what I had pictured in my mind, but it is certainly creative (I don't mean any of that in a bad way). If the Explorer Group starts to get off the ground, I will probably use this. Thanks! Hey! Heheh, I see that Marionette userbox. My god, I watch him all the time! He kept dying on the sixth night, haha. We're poor little souls, who have lost all control, and we're forced here to take that role. Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend. After all, you've only Five Nights at Freeeddyyyyyyyyyy's! Sounds like a crazy time you had. X3 Calm down. XD Heh, I figured you'd find that sooner or later. I have a ton of talk archives because I wanted to store all of the messages the users sent to me. After all, having three full archives is a requirement for a higher rank~! Saw that one already. Nice try. XD THAT MUSIC WAS THE NEWEST MARKIPLIER OUTRO MUSIC! XD Actually, Mark said "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!" when he got a key and couldn't find a guy named the blacksmith. Re: PCW Like what ideas? Sorry for the late reply, I haven't been on the computer lately. Can you elaborate? ---- Want to go on chat? I loved Bonnie's reaction so much. XD I knew Freddy couldn't take seeing himself. XD Oh yes I did! :D I know about him already. :3 Sure! I honestly have no idea what the purpose of Onions is. XD Re:AdBeSop First off, I'm not really sure where you got that idea. If I was one of those things, I wouldn't be hiding it, and you need a Flower rank to be one anyway, which I'm not (I'm not even Leaf rank. Thanks for the third chat section, by the way, because I might even be eligible now). Secondly, I recommend reading this page, since it has all the info you need. En Passant Here, I bolded the portion that you didn't read. En Passant ---- Aw, that's terrible! D: Yeah! You are most certainly eligible for Bud Rank. ---- I know it. 'Its Been So Long' by The Living Tombstone! Hmm. While it does seem like an interesting idea, I feel like it's better suited for another game. I have major plans for PCW, and your idea just doesn't quite fit. Sorry! 13:58, 14 December 2014 (EST) Okay, he can have it. And no, I didn't listen to your get better gift. I've been better for a while now, actually. That thing on my userpage is outdated... xP But thanks anyway! 14:08, 14 December 2014 (EST) Very nice video. Merry Christmas to you too! :) Ah, yes! Hype! Hi I was thinking you and me still need to finish up Pikmin: Dark forces if you have any ideas for areas tell me I have writer's block. Hey Yeah, I saw you upload that picture of the Engineer. XD Master Red Bulborb? Hey ruddie are you a master red bulborb? If your not an apprentice, then your a master probably. If you are a master and if i get accepted into the Guild Of Bulborbs, then would you train me and i will be your apprentice?